


By The Way, Families on New Year's Eve

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Series: DanPlan next generation [4]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Happy New's Year
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/JoCat, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Series: DanPlan next generation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556401
Kudos: 8





	By The Way, Families on New Year's Eve

By the way… 

Families before midnight  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Siriah didn’t really do anything. With Dan at work all day for New Years she never really did anything.

Midnight come really fast. “Happy New Years.”  
\----  
Sherman, Hosuh, and Jo are all playing monopoly, when it happens.

Sherman won, and he got up to walk over to the clock, saw it was two minutes to midnight, and not wanting to stay up said goodnight and happy New Years.

When midnight happened, Hosuh and Jo kissed.

“Happy New Years, Jo.”  
“Happy New Years, Hosuh.”  
\----  
Ted didn’t even try to stay up, Johnny is watching tv while her head is on his lap.

Minutes to midnight and Stephen and Jay are waiting for the bell. Soon or later they hear cheering from the tv.

“Happy New Years, Stephen.”  
“I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New's Year


End file.
